Power tools are often used in a variety of conditions ranging from well-lit indoor work spaces to outside construction sites or other areas that are not always well-lit. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method or apparatus that permits a power tool to have a lighting feature that will illuminate the work-piece that is being machined or worked on by the power tool. Such a lighting feature will assist a user to be able to adequately see the work-piece or work area that is being worked on or machined by the power tool even in substandard light conditions.
In order to be used in substandard light conditions, a typical power tool includes an execution element and a lighting element. The lighting element is generally arranged between a trigger and a housing. Another typical power tool includes a lighting element arranged at edge portion of a battery pack for the power tool. However, such power tools with a lighting element are not able to clearly illuminate the execution element or the work-piece, because when a single lighting element illuminates the execution element, a shadow of the execution element is unduly formed. Since the user cannot clearly see the execution element or the work-piece in substandard light conditions, the operation of the power tool is made inconvenient.